Black Memories
by unova.writer
Summary: Wally, seekor Haxorus yang tak terkalahkan bisa dikalahkan begitu saja! Sekarang, dia koma dan memimpikan sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalunya


**My first pokemon tragedic story. Enjoy..!**

**I do not own Pokemon**

**The characters belongs to me**

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

"Maaf, pokemon anda sedang kritis. Kemungkinan kecil dia akan sembuh.." kata seorang pokedoctor. "TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN! SEMBUHKAN DIA, DASAR BODOOH!" jerit seorang trainer dengan penuh emosi. "Kami sudah berusaha keras.."

"TIDAK, KAU BOHONG! DOKTER PASTI BISA, KOK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALAU POKEMONKU MATI!" maki trainer itu lagi. Wajahnya sembap karena menangis. Dokter hanya menggeleng, lalu masuk ruang pemeriksaan. Trainer itu masuk ke kamar pokemonnya di rumah sakit pokemon. Ia melihat pokemonnya sedang koma. "Wally, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kalo kamu pergi, siapa yang menemaniku...?" trainer itu masih terisak - isak.

Wally, panggilan untuk seekor Haxorus yang terkenal sangat kuat. Ia terkenal tidak terkalahkan, bahkan oleh tipe kelemahannya. Pokemon yang sangat terlatih. Pokemon yang bisa mengalahkan elite four dan champion di Unova tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Pokemon yang sangat dibanggakan trainernya, si manis Aria. Satu kata yang mendescribe Wally. Tak terkalahkan. Sampai suatu hari, Aria ditantang orang misterius yang memiliki Bisharp. Bisharp ini berhasil mengalahkan Wally sang legenda. Sampai membuatnya terluka sangat parah. Aria pun sangat shock. Pria itu hanya mengatakan pada Aria bahwa pokemonnya sangat mengecewakan dan memalukan.

Itu mengapa Wally bisa seperti ini. Aria sangat menyayangi Wally. Wally pun begitu. Ia dan Aria telah bersama sejak Wally masih seekor Axew dan Aria masih kecil. Hanya Wally yang menemaninya ketika orangtua Aria meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Keluarga orangtua Aria tak ada yang mau mengadopsi Aria dengan alasan merepotkan, termasuk nenek kakeknya.

Wally koma dan dia memimpikan masa lalunya. Wally terlahir di hutan yang tidak diketahui di Unova. Di dekat hutan itu ada suatu desa yang penduduknya sangat membenci pokemon. Jika ada seekor pokemon yang memasuki wilayah desa, wuah, pokemon itu akan disate. Wally sang Axew yang masih imut - imutnya berjalan di hutannya. Lalu, kekurang beruntungan terjadi, tanpa sengaja, ia berjalan di wilayah desa. "Hey, lihat, itu pokemon!" seru penduduk desa. Lantas, Wally kaget. "Ya, aku lihat!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Di situ!"

"Oh iya, ayo kita buru!"

Wally pun kaget ketika semua orang membawa senjata tajam dan obor. "AYO, SERBUUU!" penduduk desa langsung menyerbu Wally yang tak berdosa. Wally berlari ke hutannya sambil menjerit - jerit. Orangtuanya mendengar jeritan anaknya. Sepasang Haxorus dan Druddigon menghampiri anaknya. "Ayah, ibu... penduduk desa itu menyerangku! Cepat, lari!" seru Wally sampai ngos - ngosan. "Sekumpulan setan itu beraksi lagi..? Mundur, istriku, anakku. Aku akan menyerang mereka!" ayahnya (Haxorus) Wally langsung maju. "Ayaaaaah, jangaaan! Nanti ayah mati!" seru Wally hampir menangis. Ayahnya tak menjawab, ia meluncur ke para penduduk desa tersebut. Wally dan ibunya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wally dan ibunya ke tempat ayahnya meluncur. Begitu mereka melihatnya, mereka kaget. Ayahnya Wally... terbaring sekarat. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan tangannya hampir putus. "Haxorus!" "Ayaaaaaah!" keduanya histeris. Druddigon memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadinya. Beberapa saat, dia menangis. "A-Axew.. ayahmu... sudah mati.. dia tak bisa kembali lagi..." isaknya. Wally pun menangis keras sekali. "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Seminggu setelah kematian haxorus itu, pokemon penghuni hutan di dekat desa itu jadi paranoid. Mereka langsung sembunyi jika ada manusia lewat. Mau penduduk desa itu, atau bukan. Tak ada yang berani berjalan di wilayah desa. Ibunya Wally menghilang. Entah dibunuh atau ditangkap.. tak ada yang tahu. Wally berusaha bertahan hidup sendiri. Tak ada yang menemaninya... tak ada... tak ada... bahkan Darumaka sahabatnya memutuskan angkat kaki dari hutan itu bersama keluarganya. Pokoknya... tak ada... tak ada...

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Wally the Haxorus itu belum mati, tapi dia masih koma. Trainernya menunggu dengan sabarnya. Sampai dia lupa makan.

_Pip...pip...pip...pip..pip..._

Alat pengukur detak jantung itu masih berbunyi bertanda Wally masih hidup. Wally pun masih bernafas. "Wally.. apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sehingga kamu masih ingin tetidur?" bisik Aria. Wally tak menjawab. Tapi.. "Haxo...haxo..rus..." "! Wally!" Aria tersentak. Sepertinya, Wally berada di antara sadar dan tak sadar. "Wally... jawab aku!" kata Aria. Tapi, Wally kembali diam. Aria bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan partnernya

Kembali ke mimpinya Wally. Axew itu masih berjalan menelusuri hutan yang sepi itu. Ia sangat lapar. Tapi, sumber makanan sudah sangat jarang sejak tak ada pokemon yang menyiraminya lagi. Pohon apel yang baru ditanam Petilil dan Cottonee sudah rusak tak terurus. Di hutan itu, pokemon yang tersisa hanya pokemon karnivora yang buas. Sisanya mengungsi ke tempat lain di Unova. Wally menemukan sebuah tengkorak Zebstrika yang masih baru. Wally tahu dia baru dimakan oleh sekelompok Liepard. Tengkorak itu berdarah sangat banyak. Wally langsung meninggalkan tengkorak itu. Tempat ini kejam. Sangat kejam. Wally memutuskan berlari. Berlari sangat jauh. Tak tahu tujuannya.

Wally sudah berlari selama 3 jam lebih. Ia sangat capek dan lapar. Sudah 3 hari ia tak makan. Ketika ia hampir pingsan, ada yang menyodorkan apel. "Kamu lapar? Makanlah..." kata seekor Lilligant. "Eh..? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Wally. "Tenang saja. Aku dan anak - anakku sudah makan," jawab Lilligant itu dengan lembut. 5 ekor Petilil yang masih kecil - kecil langsung mengelilingi Wally.

"Ibu! Siapa dia?"

"Ibu! Siapa dia?"

"Ibu! Siapa dia?"

"Ibu! Siapa dia?"

"Ibu! Siapa dia?"

"Mungkin pengelana yang tersesat. Ibu sendiri tidak tahu. Axew, makan saja apelnya. Tidak usah malu - malu," kata Lilligant. Wally mengangguk. Ia langsung memakan apel itu. "Akhirnya..." gumam Wally. "Hey, kelihatannya kau masih sangat muda. Mana orangtuamu?" tanya Lilligant. Wally terdiam. Lalu, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya.

"Oh! Ternyata kau anak Haxorus yang mati diserang itu! Ayahmu sungguh berani ya. Ia membelamu. Tapi, dia harus membayar itu semua dengan harga yang sangat mahal... sayang sekali.."

"Apa itu?"

"Nyawanya sendiri..."

Wally terdiam. Yang dikatakan Lilligant itu benar. Setelah makan apel, Wally pamit pergi.

Di perjalanan, ia sampai di Black City. Wally sendiri tercengang. Ia sudah berjalan jauuh sekali. Di Black City, Wally bersembunyi di pinggiran kota agar tidak diburu. Di pinggir jalan alias tempat pembuangan sampah, dia dihadang sekelompok Trubbish.

"Hoi, sedang apa kamu?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Sana pergi, ini daerah kekuasaan kami!"

"A-ah, aku cuma pelancong yang tersesat.." ucap Wally pelan. Ia takut sekali. "Wahai Axew, berkelana sih boleh, tapi jangan duduki wilayah kami!" "Atau tidak..." ketika para Trubbish akan menyarang, "Gregory, _use confusion_!" seru seorang trainer. Solosis itu langsung meng-confusion sekelompok Trubbish itu.

Setelah sekelompok Trubbish itu K.O, gadis trainer itu menghampiri Wally. Kelihatannya, ia masih di bawah umur. "Kamu siapa? Apa kamu tersesat? Dari jenismu kelihatannya kau seekor Axew," kata trainer muda itu. "A..axew..axew!" Wally sedikit takut melihat trainer itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu.. kemarilah.. tuh lihat, Greg tidak sedikit pun takut padaku..."

"A-axew..."

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, kelihatannya kau sendiri. Mau ikut aku? Aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu yang terkuat, aku janji, Axew.." kata trainer itu. "Solo-Solosis!" Gregory si Solosis itu juga kelihatan setuju.

Untuk sesaat, Wally terdiam. Jika ia kuat, maka.. ia bisa membalaskan dendam ayahnya pada penduduk desa yang brengsek itu. Selain itu, dia juga akan mendapat perlindungan. "Axew, axew!" jawab Wally sambil mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu langsung berseri. "HOREEEE, terima kasih! Aku janji akan menjadikanmu yang terkuat. Kau akan kuberi nama Wally! Salam kenal, aku Aria!"

_"Aria..."_

_"Aria.."_

(Kembali ke masa sekarang)

_"Apakah aku harus kembali..?"_

_batin Wally sang Haxorus di dalam pikirannya..._

"Wally... maafkan aku.. aku melanggar janjiku... sehingga kau bisa begini... maafkan aku... aku memang tidak becus..." gumam Aria masih terisak - isak. Tiba - tiba, ada tangan yang membalas genggaman tangan Aria. Dia langsung berhenti menangis. Ternyata... "Haxo..rus... (A...ria..)?" kata Wally dengan suara lemah

"Wally? Apakah aku bermimpi? Wally, sebutkan namaku, tolong!" Aria kaget

"Haxorus...(Aria..) Haxo..rus..haxorus..(Jangan menangis lagi..).."

"WALLY!"

Tangis Aria meledak. Bukan karena sedih, tapi senang sekali. Sahabatnya telah kembali. Bahkan Greg (Reuniclus) ikutan nangis.

Sebulan kemudian, Wally sembuh total. Keadaan pun kembali seperti semula. Tetapi, yang masih membekas di hati dan pikirannya adalah Bisharp yang mengalahkannya dan musuh - musuh besar yang membuat masa lalunya kelam..

********TAMAT********


End file.
